The present invention relates to a display device using a single-crystal thin-film semiconductor light-emitting element.
A single-crystal semiconductor light-emitting element has a longer lifetime and can be driven with a larger current, compared with a general light-emitting element using organic material. Therefore, the single-crystal semiconductor light-emitting element is advantageous for accomplishing a long-life and high-intensity light-emitting element. The single-crystal thin-film semiconductor light-emitting element includes a light-emitting region formed on a base substrate. Generally, in a display device, the single-crystal semiconductor light-emitting element is mounted on a transparent substrate in such a manner that the light-emitting region faces the transparent substrate. Light emitted by the light-emitting region toward the transparent substrate passes the transparent substrate, and is emitted outside. In contrast, light emitted by the light-emitting region in the opposite direction (i.e., toward the base substrate) is absorbed by the base substrate, and is not emitted outside.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-250591 discloses a display device including an LED chip mounted on a transparent substrate. The LED chip includes a light-emitting region formed on a semiconductor substrate (as a base substrate). The light-emitting region side of the LED chip is bonded onto the transparent substrate using micro-bump bonding method or the like. Light emitted by the light-emitting region toward the transparent substrate passes through the transparent substrate, and is emitted outside. In contrast, light emitted by the light-emitting region in the opposite direction (i.e., toward the base substrate) is absorbed by the base substrate, and is not emitted outside.